1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stylus holding mechanisms, and more particularly to a stylus holding mechanism for portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
One kind of portable electronic devices generally has a large screen and the screen is typically pressure-sensitive. A stylus is used as an input device for writing, marking, or pressing on the pressure-sensitive screen.
In some electronic devices, the stylus is mounted to/into an integrated housing thereon, according to which the housing of the electronic device has a deep hole defined, for example in one sidewall thereof, substantially parallel thereto. The stylus is received and retained in the hole by friction therebetween. Even so, the stylus may be separated from the housing as friction between the stylus and the housing gradually decreases with continued use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.